The present invention relates to security seals and it refers particularly, though not exclusively, to security seals for use in sealing the openings of cash bags.
When money is transferred between banks and other offices generally the money is placed in bags which are then sealed, so as to prevent undetected removal of the contents or pilfering. One suitable method has been described in Australian Patent Specification No. 484,507. In the first embodiment described in the aforementioned specification an aluminum strap was inserted into a plastic housing and the housing crimped to retain the strap therein. With this embodiment it is difficult to obtain a tight seal on the cash bag because of the simultaneous manipulation of the crimping tool, strap and housing. The aluminum strap is also relatively expensive when compared with the cost of the plastic housing.
The second embodiment disclosed in the aforementioned specification provided a plastic strap which co-operated with a complicated mild steel buckle. In this construction the cost of the buckle compared with the strap is high.
In both embodiments disclosed in the aforementioned specification crimping must be effected by a special tool for the seal to operate correctly.